Escitalopram is a well-known antidepressant drug that has now been on the market for some years and has the following structure:

It is a selective, centrally-acting serotonin (5-hydroxytryptamine; 5-HT) reuptake inhibitor, accordingly having antidepressant activities.
Escitalopram was first disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,590. The escitalopram prepared was isolated as the oxalate. Furthermore, the escitalopram base was obtained as an oil. Escitalopram is marketed as the oxalate.
Escitalopram may inter alia be prepared according to the processes disclosed in WO 2003006449 and WO 2003051861.
Crystalline escitalopram hydrobromide was disclosed in WO 2004056791.
Orodispersible tablets have gained considerable attention over the last years. Orodispersible tablets disintegrate in the mouth and are, subsequently, swallowed. This is advantageous for patients having difficulties swallowing conventional tablet formulations and, consequently, orodispersible tablets increase not only patient convenience but also patient compliance. The active pharmaceutical ingredient that is incorporated in the fast disintegrating tablet may partly or completely dissolve in the mouth, thereby enabling absorption to take place from the oral cavity.
In literature, several terms have been applied for orodispersible tablets. Amongst these are fast dissolving tablets, fast dispersing tablets, fast disintegrating tablets, melt tablets, rapid dissolve tablets, rapid-melt tablets, mouth-dissolving tablets, quick-disintegrating tablets.
Various methods have been applied to manufacture fast disintegrating tablets. Many of the methods make use of unconventional equipment and complicated processing techniques such as lyophilization and foam techniques. Many of these methods result in fast disintegrating tablets with poor tablet strength and low friability. This may prevent the use of conventional packaging material and conventional packaging procedures.
WO2005/018617 discloses the use of conventional melt granulation to produce granules from a low melting point compound that melts or soften at or below 37° C., and a water-soluble excipient. The granules were subsequently mixed with active pharmaceutical ingredient and additional excipients and then compressed to yield fast dissolving tablets of low hardness, 2.2 kP or less.
Manufacturing methods that are based on the use of conventional equipment and techniques and that result in fast disintegrating tablets with sufficient strength are therefore desirable.
It has now been found that the base of escitalopram may be obtained as a very pure crystalline product, which may easily be handled and formulated conveniently into tablets and other pharmaceutical forms. Furthermore, it has been found that an efficient purification of escitalopram may be obtained during manufacture of escitalopram (e.g. of the oxalate salt) by crystallising the base, and thereafter optionally forming a salt from the base.
It has likewise been found that a very efficient purification of escitalopram may be obtained during manufacture of escitalopram (e.g. of the free base or the oxalate salt) by crystallising the hydrobromide, and thereafter optionally forming the base or a salt, which is not the hydrobromide, from the base.
These purification processes are particularly useful for removing intermediates which are structurally closely related to escitalopram, in particular compounds which only differ from escitalopram by the substituent situated in position 5 on the isobenzofurane ring and/or in lacking one or both of the methyl groups, and intermediates which have physical/chemical properties which are close to those of escitalopram, e.g. the 1-[3-(dimethylamino)propyl]-1-(4-fluorophenyl)-1,3-dihydro-isobenzofuranes having halogen (in particular bromide and chloride), an amide or an ester in position 5 of the isobenzofurane ring, or the compounds of formula (III).
Furthermore, a novel type of orodispersible tablets with high strength and low friability has been developed. These novel orodispersible tablets can be manufactured in a melt agglomeration process, melt coating process or melt extrusion process that can be performed using conventional melt agglomeration equipment or melt extrusion equipment. In the process the active pharmaceutical ingredient is heated to a temperature above, around or slightly below the melting point to melt agglomerate or melt coat filler particles. The agglomerates or the coated filler particles are, subsequently, mixed with suitable excipients and compressed into tablets.
Escitalopram base has been found to be suitable for formulation in such orodispersible tablets.